Izinkan Aku 'Tuk Menyayangimu
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: [A Sequel of Antara Ada dan Tiada] Mengagumi dari jauh selama bertahun-tahun. Tahukah engkau rasanya?/ "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."/ RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ AsuCaga FTW!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations. Nenek Chiyo and Sasori © Masashi Kishimoto and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

[A Sequel of **Antara Ada dan Tiada**]

**Izinkan Aku 'Tuk Menyayangimu**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Berbincang-bincang dengan tetangga, terutama para sesepuh memang memberikan kesan tersendiri. Nenek Chiyo duduk dengan nyaman di bangku taman, wajah tuanya tampak cerah. Dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku –pengganti seorang nenek yang telah _pergi_ sejak aku berada dalam kandungan. Ia baru saja bercerita kepadaku mengenai kisah kota ini; kisah mengenai Bloody Valentine War.

"Cerita yang mengandung makna, Nenek Chiyo…," kataku memujinya

"Haha … tapi kau tidak akan ingin merasakan masa perang itu! Yah… meskipun badanmu terlihat kekar. Kau bisa jadi seorang tentara!"

"Ahahah … tidak juga …"

Aku tidak bisa bilang jika aku ini memang calon tentara, kan? 'Tentara' adalah kata yang termasuk sakral baginya, memberikan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan ketika ia kehilangan satu-satunya penyokong hidupnya –suaminya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku sekejap ke suatu arah; merasa sedikit bersalah karena sebuah kebohongan mengalir melalui bibirku, kebohongan dari bibir seorang calon tentara. Dan … dua butir amber bertemu tatapan dengan mataku. Mata itu….

"Ah, kamu ini rendah hati sekali, Zala-kun."

Aku mengembalikan tatapanku ke arah Nenek Chiyo dan hanya tersenyum. Di kejauhan, Sasori –cucu Nenek Chiyo, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ia pasti datang untuk menjemput neneknya. Aku bersyukur karena ia datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku ingin segera pergi. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang sulit kuungkapkan. Sepasang mata yang baru saja pergi itu benarlah milik_nya_.

Kedua mata itu adalah sepasang mata yang kutahu dengan pasti. Mata yang penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi itu menampilkan semuanya, seperti sebuah buku yang sedang dibaca. Namun sayang, mata indah berkilau itu tak pernah mau bersibobok dengan mataku. Padahal, aku ingin sekali saja bertatapan sedikit lebih lama.

Mata yang memiliki warna unik itu tak pernah gagal membuatku terpesona. Meskipun hanya melirik sedikitdari kejauhan, mata itu selalu tampak indan dan tajam. Aku ingat, dulu, ia sering sekali melakukan hal unik; membaca buku terbalik. Betapa lucunya. Tiap kali aku berkumpul bersama teman-temanku, aku sering menangkap basah dirinya memandang kelompok kami. Dan tentu saja, pasti ada komentar mengenai matanya; mengenai matanya yang tajam.

_**Flashback.**_

_Istirahat siang selalu menjadi waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penghuni kelas. Selain dapat mengunjungi kantin dan memesan sepiring nasi soto buatan ibu kantin, banyak dari mereka yang dapat bertemu dengan pasangan mereka-mereka yang berada di satu sekolah. _

"_Hei, Athrun, ayo ke kantin!" Dearka berseru dari pintu._

_Aku menoleh ke arahnya namun menggeleng, "kau saja."_

"_Athrun, ayo!" seru Heine yang tiba-tiba saja melongokkan kepalanya._

_Aku melirik Heine kemudian menengkurapkan kepalaku di meja, beralaskan tanganku. Heine berdecih. Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki keluar ruangan disertai kata-kata seperti 'ayo, Heine'. Aku bertaruh kalau itu adalah Dearka._

_Aku kini sendirian di kelas. Kepalaku masuh bertumpu malas di meja. Aku benar-benar malas keluar dari kelas. Mungkin salah satu tanda bahwa aku terkena virus?_

Kriet…

_Aku mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik dari samping kananku. Aku pun mengubah posisi kepalaku. Kini kepalaku mengarah pada samping kananku. Di sana, Cagalli asyik duduk sendiri dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, aku terus memperhatikannya. Melihat bagaimana ia membalikkan lembar demi lembar._

_Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh, "errr … Athrun? Kau mau membacanya?" ia bertanya pelan sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke buku itu kembali._

_Aku merasa gerah. Teman sekelasku itu sungguh sedikit aneh. Menawarkan buku padaku tapi tak hendak menatap mataku? Cih. Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Keika aku melewati pintu, dari sudut mataku aku melihatnya memandangiku. Kenapa tiap kali aku tak melihat, ia memandangiku? Kenapa tiap kali aku memandanginya ia tak melihat ke arahku?_

_**Flashback ends.**_

Aku terkekeh geli mengingatnya. Kala itu, aku tak tahu jika perasaan penasaranku adalah suatu awal dari apa yang dinamakan orang sebagai 'cinta'. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sembarang arah. Tiap kali melangkah, aku tak menyadari arah yang kuambil. Aku bahkan tak sadar ketika aku hampir menginjak ekor anjing milik Kiba, siapa namanya? Ah, ya, Akamaru.

"Maaf, Akamaru! Aku tak sengaja!" aku berkata pelan ketika anjing besar itu menggonggong kecil.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku. Terus melangkah mengelilingi taman ketika aku mendengar suara yang benar-benar tak asing bagiku, "… lebih dulu. Tidak mungkin _crybaby _itu kakakku. Hahahaha."

Beberapa orang di sekitarku terkikik kecil. Di sana, ia berdiri sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia tak pernah berubah. Aku yakin ia kini merasa sedikit malu. Yah, tiap kali ia merasa malu, ia akan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rambutnya yang lolos dari sela-sela jari tangannya terlihat lembut dan berkilau.

"Kau aneh –tertawa di tengah jalan seperti itu," aku berkata kecil dari belakangnya.

Aku tak mengira ia masih ada di taman ini. Kupikir ia telah pulang. Bukan berarti aku tak senang mengetahui ia ada di sini. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Setelah bertahun-tahun. Setelah bertahun-tahun sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku menyayanginya. Setelah bertahun-tahun dia dan aku terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan membelalakkan matanya sedikit, "kau… ?"

Aku terdiam. Mungkin hanya aku yang bahagia bertemu dengannya. "…Hai."

Aku menatapnya dalam. Setelah selama ini. Setelah tujuh tahun ini. Aku kecewa. Gadis yang mendatangi mimpi-mimpiku kini dapat kulihat kembali; ia nyata. Namun ia tak terlihat bahagia. Ia tampak tak nyaman.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Ia mengangguk, "hanya berlibur sebentar. Kau?"

'_Aku tak pernah kemana-mana.'_

Ia mendesah panjang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia dan aku berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Ia tampak seperti dulu. Rambut pirangnya ditiup angin. Matanya menatap ke bawah. Aku ingin menjerit dan berkata, 'hey, tatap aku!'. Tapi….

"Aku mau pulang. Malam hampir menjelang," aku berkata pelan sembari melangkahkan kakiku.

Di belakangku, Cagalli mengikuti dengan langkah yang halus. Aku khawatir, ia bisa mendengar degup jantungku yang keras. Semoga saja tidak. Aku berbelok ke kanan, ia mengikutiku. Aku berbelok ke kiri, ia pun mengikutiku. Mau tak mau, aku menjadi sedikit merasa jika gadis berambut pirang itu mengikutiku.

"Hei, kau mengikutiku?"

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedikit tersentak ketika aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik; menanyainya. "Uh, tidak. Kau dan aku hanya searah."

Kau dan aku. Kau dan aku. Apa susah mengatakan sebuah kata 'kita'?

Aku membalikkan badanku. Sepanjang jalan berpikir ini itu sambil berusaha menarik nafas dalam dan menenangkan detak jantungku. Dapat kurasakan pandangan matanya di punggungku. Sensasi ketika seseorang menatap punggungmu… Sudah tujuh tahun sejak aku merasakan sensasi serupa. Ah, tidak, sensasi itu muncul sekali sebelumnya. Sensasi oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang membonceng saudara kembarnya, Kira. Kadang, aku tertawa kecil. Kala itu, aku telah menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Pintu keluar pun terlihat. Aku mendesah pelan. Kapan lagi kami bisa berjalan beriringan seperti ini? Ah. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Menatap wajahnya sedikit lebih lama; hei, wajahnya ketika pikirannya sedang melayang jauh terlihat sangat memesona! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku ingin memandanginya sedikit. "Kau tinggal bersama Kira di rumah yang baru kan? Dari sini, belok ke kiri. Di sana ada halte bus. Pulanglah dengan itu."

Ia terdiam. Aku sadar jika ada kemungkinan ia tak tahu jalan pulang, mengingat kota ini sudah berubah cukup drastis sejak ia pergi. Ah, aku lupa bilang. Aku sangat tahu kalau gadis-_ku_ ini sedikit buta arah. DIa juga sedikit arogan. Dia akan berusaha mencari sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri. Bagus memang, tapi di waktu seperti ini? Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Lebih baik bertindak sedikit aneh dengan memberitahunya yang tak meminta apapun daripada melihatnya bingung setelah aku pergi.

"Mengerti?"

Air mukanya berubah masam. Yah, sepertinya tebakanku memang tepat. Kemudian ia menggeram sedikit dan berkata, "kau pikir aku sebodoh, apa, huh, Zala-_sama_?"

Setelah itu, ia berjalan melewatiku. Aroma samar dirinya tercium olehku. Aku bukan _pervert_. Hanya saja….

Ia melangkah pelan-pelan. Aku berharap ia menoleh dan bertanya apapun itu padaku. Aku berharap ia sedikit saja mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Ketika ia sampai di belokan, aku masih memandanginya. Sedikit terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba saja bertatapan dengan sepasang matanya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya.

'_Terima kasih?'_

Setelah itu, secepat ia muncul tiba-tiba hari ini, secepat itu pula ia menghilang.

Aku berlari kecil menyusulnya dengan tangan menggenggam ponsel. Di belokan, aku melihatnya duduk tenang. Matanya tampak kosong.

_Jepret!_ _Jepret! Jepret!_

Layar ponselku kini memperlihatkan tiga foto dirinya yang tengah duduk. Ponselku masih mengarah padanya ketika dirinya beranjak dan menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke tujuannya.

_Jepret!_ _Jepret! Jepret!_

Aku memotretnya … hingga ia menghilang bersama bus.

000

Aku menatap monitor komputer dengan perasaan bahagia. Di folder itu, ratusan potret dirinya muncul dengan jelas. Aku memperhatikan semuanya satu per satu. Kemudian, aku beralih pada folder yang ada dalam ponselku; ponsel yang kini tersambungkan pada CPU. Belasan foto dirinya. Foto terbaru yang baru saja kudapatkan sore ini.

Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Sepasang mataku menatap langit yang berbintang dan aku pun berbisik, "hei, Cagalli, maukah kau mengizinkanku sedikit saja mengagumi dirimu? Sedikit saja menyayangimu? Aku…," aku menarik nafas, "aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

000

END

000

Beware! Meskipun sekuel, yang ini enggak seperti prekuelnya. Sekuel ini beneran enggak ada kenyataannya. Meskipun aku berharap ini bener-bener nyata XD Hmmm … one-shot ini sedikit mengecewakan *author jujur* karena enggak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!

Eniwei, sekarang pukul 11.30 PM. Tiga puluh menit lagi hari ini berakhir. I just wanna say, happy bday to you. I wish you an awesome future.

So, mind to CnC or RnR?


End file.
